Dimana aku?
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura terbangun di sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas. Ia sangat bingung mengapa dirinya berada disana. Namun, kebingungannya semakin menjadi karena seorang lelaki berada disampingnya dengan keadaan telanjang. Warn: Inside/Lime/Short Oneshoot.


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warn: Full Sakura Pov, Short Oneshot, Typo, Lime, OOC, AU, Etc.**

 **Pair: NaruSaku.**

* * *

 **Dimana aku?**

 **Enjoy it!**

Pagi ini, aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu luas, serta tidak begitu sempit. Aku berada di atas sebuah ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang wanita yang bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze. Sebuah perusahaan terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Namun…

Ini dimana? Aku tidak mengenali tempat ini. Apa aku diculik? Atau… aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu melihat ke sekitar. Aku bisa melihat sebuah meja rias, seperangkat computer, lemari besar, beberapa furniture khas kamar, serta aroma parfume yang maskulin.

Sebenarnya aku berada dimana sih? Apa aku benar-benar diculik?

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sampingku. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah bukit kecil, "…Enggh…" aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut malahan.

Tidak mungkin! Ini, tidak mungkin! Ada seorang lelaki di kamar ini, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah…

Dia telanjang.

Sial, pasti aku diperkosa oleh dia tadi. Atau dia memang berniat seperti penculik dengan menangkapku lalu menjadikan budak sex miliknya. Itu tidak mungkin, aku harus kabur dari sini sebelum dia bangun.

Dengan perlahan, aku bergerak menuju ke ujung kasur ini. Aku mencari bajuku, namun semuanya hilang tanpa sisa, yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah Boxer, kemeja berwarna putih, serta sebuah…

Celana dalam? Oh, ini celana dalamku ternyata.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian itu, kemudian aku pergi keluar tanpa pamit dengan laki-laki tersebut. Bagaimana mau pamit, kalau kau habis diperkosa oleh seseorang? Aneh, bukan? Dengan langkah pelan, aku membuka pintu kamar itu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku menyusuri lorong rumah ini. Ternyata sangat sederhana, tapi laki-laki tersebut sangat mesum. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan rumah ini? Dengan cepat, aku berjalan menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke dapur. Semoga disana ada makanan, tapi ini rumah orang. Aku merasa tidak sopan dengan tingkahku ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Meminta sedikit tidak masalah, bukan? Lagian tidak ada orang disini. Cuma ada aku, dan laki-laki mesum itu.

Namun, beberapa saat setelah membuka kulkas tersebut, aku merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangku ini. Aku juga bisa merasakan deru nafasnya dari belakang. Ini pasti laki-laki tadi.

"Kenapa kabur?" Ya ampun, suaranya sangat seksi sekali. Kenapa membuatku merinding seperti ini? Namun, aku sadar. Aku sadar bila dia adalah lelaki mesum yang tidur denganku.

Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa tidur denganku? Ya, aku masih belum sadar kalau tadi satu ranjang dengan lelaki itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat aku bingung.

... Suara laki-laki itu, mengingatkanku dengan Bos besar.

Apa dia bos besar? Lalu, kenapa fikiranku mengarah kesitu? Jujur, aku memang menyukai bos besar. Tapi, bos besar sendiri sangat cuek terhadap siapapun. Terutama pada perempuan.

"Sakura~," dia bergumam lagi, kenapa begitu seksi suaranya.

Sial, dia mulai meraba buah dadaku yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku juga bisa mendemgar kalau dia mengendus rambut merah muda milikku ini. Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain mengelus bagian sensitive milikku.

... Ugh! Kenapa nikmat sekali sentuhannya?

"Si-siapa kau?" Aku bertanya disela-sela dia memegangi bagian tubuhku.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menari wajahnya, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhku. Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Kenapa Bos Besar ada di depanku? Telanjang dada lagi?

Oke, aku bisa melihat kalau mata birunya itu menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum ramah dihadapanku. "Kau lupa?" Kedua alisku berkerut bingung. "Kau lupa kalau aku ini suamimu?"

...Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya loh?

Aku memandanginya terus. Mungkin dia bisa melihat kalau aku sedang bingung sekarang. Dia terkekeh kecil. Mengejekku ya!?

"Kau memang lupa. Aku ini suamimu. Lihat!" Dia memperlihatkan cinncin emas di jari manisnya. "Kau juga punya concin yang sama sepertiku."

Eh? Benarkah?

"Padahal kita baru beberapa hari menikah, tapi kau melupakannya. Dasar pelupa." Dia terkekeh lagi sambi mengusap rambutku. Hangat.

"Maaf, aku lupa soal itu, bos."

"Sakura, aku ini suamimu, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Bos sih? Panggil saja Naruto, paham?" Aku mengangguk paham. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menggendong tubuh kecilku ini.

...Hey! Kenapa kau menggendongku?

"Maaf, aku akan menghukum dirimu yang pelupa itu." Seringainya sangat seksi... Tapi, Hukumannya... "Ayah dan Ibu ingin cucu. Jadi, kita buat 'roti' di pagi hari, oke?" Ugh, aku tidak bisa menghindar dari hipnotisnya.

.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Saya kembali! Oke, ini adalah pengalaman dari istri saya yang lupa kalau dia sudah menikah dengan saya.

Ahahaha, jelek ya? Maaf, ini yang bisa saya tulis. Pake Hp! :v

Oke, Shinn Out! adios!


End file.
